A Moment in Time
by VladMastersWife
Summary: She slid over so her thigh was tucked close and warm against his and leaned over. . .A Psyco Cereal JazzXVlad oneshot. . .read and be afraid XD Rather rough around the edges kind of fluffy, but with a T rating.


DISCLAIMER: BUTCH HARTMAN AND NICKELODEON OWN DANNY PHANTOM But I wrote this fanfiction.  
Rated T for a reason, but not too bad. It's mainly contentish towards the end. I love the JazzXVlad shipping. . . XD If you hate Psyco Cereal, I. Don't. Care. But if you have constructive crit, that'd be great. Hope y'all like it, 

Plasmius soared through Amity's night. The stars shone in the sky he glidded upon, leading his to his destination. The halfa new what he was to do: Danny Phantom was out of town. The little welt was off at a summer camp of some sort, which meant Maddie and that awful Jack were home. Without Danny. Alone. A chill trickled down his spine at the thought of Jackson, wreched Jackson with the beautiful Maddie Fenton. He gritted pointed teeth and kept on till the bulging roof of Fenton Works locked his ruby eyes' sight. A toothy grin smeared across his face as he slowed down to a mere hover before the window of Danny's bedroom. It was the closest, so he figured it wouldn't hurt to check. He glanced about the teen's room. Empty.

He grinned once more and strolled down the vacant hall, cape creasing over wide, masculine shoulders and flowing behind his floating form. There it was. The master bedroom where he should lay next to his wife. Yet he wasn't there, he was on the outside. Vlad glanced at his hands. He held a glistening dagger. Nothing special, nothing ecto, just a plain dager with a plain purpose. Plasmius gripped the item till his knuckles turned white beneath his black leather gloves and placed the other hand on the door nob. Then he felt a hand upon his shoulder.

With a start, Vlad held up the knife to this antagonist's neck, showing he had no fear of slitting a throught or two. But she simply looked up with shimering eyes and carressed his face with the back of one hand,

"Please. . ." She whispered, as though a blade were not to her soft young flesh. It was Jasmine.

Vlad lowered the blade and opened his mouth to speak, but did not. What was he to say? He had come to murder this young lady's father. Kill him and capture her mother. Why? He closed his eyes and looked away, "Jasmine, I---."

"Need help." He finished for him. The flawless curves of her face were highlighted by the moon's milky light flowing from the sun-roof. She took the hand clutching the dagger in hers and looked into maroon eyes with her own violet, "Please, come down stairs and talk with me, kay?"

The halfa wanted to resit. Or did he? He let the woman lead him not downstairs, but to her own room. Now what had he gotten himself into?

She motioned for him to sit on her bed, and he did so. It was almost like a silent transe she had on him, and he was sort of liking the attention. Vlad watched her sit next him and sigh,

"Vlad, why? Why do you do it?"

He shook his head, "Why do you have me here? You're just a girl, young, and you have better things to do." His voice was smooth and mellow. Not like anyone planning to murder. Because he was not planning to.

She tilted her head, and her eyes captured him once more, "You don't mean that. And you're not going to kill him. . ."

"Yes, I am." Did he just say that? No. . he couldn't have, was he that heartless? Yes, he was going to kill her father. No he wasn't. . .

"Liar." She bluntly accused him "You're a liar and you know it, Vladdy."

He glanced up. No one had seriously called him Vladdy since. . .college, really. He ran his fingers through his raven hair and didn't reply.

"I know how lonely you are, sometimes." She shifted her gaze to his boots and added in a whisper, "I'm sorry."

"For what, my dear?" Without thinking, he ran his fingers through her own hair, loosening it from it's blue band and letting it trai onto the floor.

Her eyes trailed the contours of his jet black boots. The white material covering his muscular legs, the belt round his masculine waist. . .his beefy chest, his neck, up to the face it all belonged to. The slightest smile was upon it, and she wanted it to stay there, "For what my. . .Jack did. What he's done without apologies. I want to say sorry for that, because you haven't hears those words for a long time."

And that was ture. I. Am. Sorry. Never had he heard those words for such a duration of time. He hand rested on her shoulder ever so lightly, and slid down to her hand. He could feel just a bit of moisture building up in his blood-red eyes, tears that had been building up for so many years. He bit his lip, "Is this a trick? Will you backstab me when I fall in?"

She shook her head slowly, "No, I promise you. I. . ."

"You what, dearest?" The halfa had a clue, but didn't want to run off with it.

Jazz inhaled for a long time. She slid over so her thigh was tucked close and warm against his and leaned over, locking her lips onto his. At first, Vlad was shocked. What, why was she doing this? Such a lovely young girl, with so many options. And she was kissing him? It didn't make sense, but it really didn't have to. Her hands slid round his waist, snaking up to his aquamarine tinted neck. Vlad leaned full-body into her touch, pressing his lips further more to Jazz's. His breathing was almost more labored than hers; after all, it was his first kiss. Vlad let her tounge slip into his mouth gently, returning the gesture with his own. He did his best to let his sharp teeth miss her flesh, not wanting to harm her in the least. Never in all his life had he felt so much power evenly distributed, like a burden lifted and made to somthing beautiful. His hands trailed the curves of her back, up her body and to her nape, where he simply played with her long, silky redish brown hair. Jazz slid her hands, one on his left shoulder, one on his right, and pressed him to the bed, keeping her red lips to his pale the entire time. He wasn't sure what her plan was when she seperated their lips, and he wasn't sure he wanted to. Instead of going on, Jazz just pulled back and smiled, a bit breathless, keeping him pinned down,

"You need to get some rest, mkay?" Her voice was light, soft, and delicate. The most pleasant thing he'd heard in years. Vlad propped up on his elbows and she stopped him with one hand, "And you're welcome to stay here."

The halfa sort of smiled. He was welcome. Realy truely welcome, "But, what about your. . .Maddie and. . ."

"They don't come in without knocking, anyways. You'll be safe." She knelt on one knee and worked off one of his boots. He just watched bewildered beyond reason. She set it down lightly and went for the other one, "I promise."

When she was done, she rose to her feet and looked at him with a smik, "Are you just going to sit there?"

Plasmius laughed breathily as he slid underneath her covers. She smiled and slid in as well, closing her eyes shortly after. Plasmius smiled softly and embraced her in his arms as she drifted of to sleep. And he knew, everything was going to be okay. . .

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

END

Okay, NOW you have images in your head. XD What ever. This shipping may be a level of wrongitude, but I think it's cute. So ha. That was my first "Intense fluff" ever, so ya know. But I have done light fluffies before. Please tell me what you think of the way I did it,

Thanks for reading, y'all,

Vladsygirl


End file.
